Various temporary files may be generated when the windows is operated. The temporary files may include user information kept in a web browser and records relating to privacy of the user, such as traces of office software. In the conventional method, the privacy of the user generated by using the web browser and a variety of software may be cleaned up.
However, in the conventional Operating System (OS), privacy information of the user may also be generated in a process of using the file system of the windows except for privacy information of the user generated in the process of using the web browser and the variety of software. For instance, a large amount of personal files may be stored in a disk of a computer and the personal files may include a large amount of privacy information of the user. If a computer used by a user is used by another person for some reasons (such as reassignment in a work unit), files stored in the computer may be deleted or the disk of the computer may be formatted. However, the files may not be thoroughly cleaned up by these operations. File data and data relating to the files may be hidden in the disk and a large amount of privacy information of the user may reside in the data. If data recovery software is used, all or partial of the data of the deleted file may be restored. Therefore, the privacy of the user in the data of the file may be likely to be leaked and file system may be insecure.